


Драбблы по Les Miserables

by ilera



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 2





	1. Если Фрессон!Жавер выбежал из пункта А в пункт В первым, а Куаст!Жавер вторым, то насколько исчезающе малы шансы Фрессона добежать быстрее Куаста?

Вариант 1. Фр!Жавер выбежал из п. А и встретил по дороге Петушиный Час. Он много времени потратил, чтобы их поймать, а когда добежал до п. В, К!Жавер был уже там.

Вариант 2. Оба Жавера встретили по дороге своих Вальжанов. Расстались они с ними примерно в одно время, и Куаст добежал быстрее, потому что он выше и ноги у него длиннее (а thighs сильнее ).

Вариант 3. Фр!Жавер запутался в своих бакенбардах, и К!Жавер его опередил.

Вариант 4. Белки Фр!Жавера впряглись в сани Радагаста и дотащили своего хозяина в считанные минуты. К!Жавер оч. огорчился и даже задумал завести собственных животных.

Вариант 5. К!Жавер пел всю дорогу до п. В и добежал позже Фр!Жавера, потому что хотел прежде закончить куплет.

Вариант 6. Фр!Жавер не понимал по-английски и поэтому решил, что бежать надо в п. Б. 

Вариант 7. На старте К!Жавера остановил Колм!Вальжан и пропел тому, что он идиот прыгать в Сену. Колм оказался в голосе и пропел еще свою любимую песню про "забери меня, а не его", а потом начал Конфронтацию, но К!Жавер уже вырвался и кинулся догонять Фр!Жавера. К сожалению, Фр!Жавер уже давно был на месте. Когда К!Жавер спросил, осталось ли что-то из еды, Фр!Жавер ехидно ответил, что все орехи съели белки.

Вариант 8. К!Жавер все же завел питомца — хорька с красным бантиком на хвосте — и тот так хотел есть, что К!Жавер увеличил скорость бега, лишь бы животное прекратило кусать его за уши. Позже хорек подрался с белками Фрессончика, и обоим Жаверам пришлось их разнимать. Общее дело их объединило, и они решили, что победила дружба. 

Вариант 9. На полпути К!Жавер догнал Фр!Жавера и они начали обсуждать Вальжанов. Фр!Жавер хотел себе Вентуру!Вальжана, а К!Жавер был в общем и целом доволен. В конце концов, никто не пел лучше Колма. 

Вариант 10. Колм!Вальжан подсказал К!Жаверу, как можно переманить белок у Фр!Жавера, и отсыпал ему орехов. Но пока К!Жавер рассыпался в благодарностях (а это было долго, if u know what i mean), Фр!Жавер добежал до п. В.


	2. Жан Вальжан/киви!Жавер, PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Вальжан! — Жавер катился по улице, не поспевая в своей зеленой шкурке за быстрым каторжником. — Стой, кому говорю!  
Вальжан обернулся и с удивлением заметил, что Жавер почему-то превратился в киви. На овальном тельце сидел неизменный синий бикорн.   
— Что с тобой случилось, Жавер? Почему ты превратился в этот экзотический фрукт?  
— Я все равно поймаю тебя, Вальжан!  
— Поймаешь-поймаешь, — ласково ответил Вальжан, поднимая Жавера с земли.  
Жавер попытался укатиться с его ладони, но Вальжан не позволил. Когда он погладил мохнатое тельце, Жавер затих и перестал пытаться сбежать. 

Жавер не знал, как превратился в киви. Он этого даже не заметил. Какая разница, в какой сущности он защищает закон? А вот Вальжан в последнее время начал грустить.   
— Меня больше не устраивают поцелуи, — говорил он, — а на большее я с киви не способен.  
"Люди", — с каким-то даже превосходством подумал Жавер. Он был вполне доволен и счастлив. Вальжан гладил его по кожуре и иногда покусывал, и большего Жаверу было не нужно. Да и что могло желать киви?  
Но однажды Жавер увидел, что Вальжан плачет, и ему стало так его жалко, что он превратился в человека.  
— Жавер! — счастью Вальжана не было предела.  
Он обнял его, и Жавер вспомнил, что в нынешнем обличье поцелуев и покусываний ему недостаточно. Он увлек Вальжана в спальню, где действовал, совершенно как человек. Хотя иногда ему хотелось укатиться.


	3. Белая перчатка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В русской версии мюзикла (в исполнении Хора Домашнего (состав В)) у Жавера свой способ опознания в Мадлене Жана Вальжана.

Жавер поднял оброненную мэром перчатку, и в душу его закрались сомнения. Только один человек носил белые перчатки такого размера, и был это сбежавший каторжник по имени Жан Вальжан. Любой другой полицейский решил бы, что нет ничего странного в том, что такой богатый человек, как Мадлен, может позволить себе дорогие перчатки. А то, что они белые... Мэр не обязан иметь хороший вкус. Но Жавер знал, что буржуа никогда не купил бы перчатки такого цвета, ибо белые перчатки носили каторжники. Разделение тюрем на классы претило Жаверу, который считал, что все преступники должны находиться в одинаковых условиях. Каторжнику 24601 повезло — он всего лишь украл хлеб и его поместили в так называемую "аристократическую" тюрьму, где у каждого осужденного был черный костюм и белые перчатки. Если задуматься, то костюм Мадлена точь-в-точь воспроизводил форму этих каторжников. 

Жавер покачал головой: слишком много совпадений. Когда он уже почти уверился, что ошибся, его ноздрей достиг приятный запах. Поднеся перчатку к лицу, Жавер убедился, что запах исходит именно от нее. Нет никаких сомнений, эта перчатка принадлежит Жану Вальжану! Только Вальжан пользовался дорогими духами, привозимыми в Тулон из Парижа. Жавер не хотел знать, чем 24601 за них расплачивался. Возможно, помогал по выходным разгружать грузовики с тяжелыми бутылками одеколона, с его-то силой. Главное, что всеми уважаемый месье мэр оказался вором. Жавер затрепетал от радости. Доказательства были налицо. Теперь-то Вальжан от него не уйдет!

— Месье мэр, прошу прощенья, но напомнили вы мне...

Мадлен объяснил, что перчатка принадлежит не ему, что он нашел ее на улице и подобрал, желая выбросить в ближайший мусорный бак. К сожалению, в Монрейле еще лет сто будет отсутствовать нормальная инфраструктура, и Мадлен положил перчатку в карман, совершенно о ней забыв. Родственника по имени Жан Вальжан у него точно не было, в этом он мог поклясться. Обсудив дела, они разошлись: Жавер с найденной перчаткой пошел в участок, где организовал поиски ее хозяина (Вальжан был в этом городе, и Жавер не собирался его упустить), а Мадлен — в мэрию, где сжег в камине вторую белую перчатку.


End file.
